


Blutsauger

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [67]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV, kind of
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Nebel waberte über dem Moor. Dr. van Helsing zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch, während ihm die feuchte Kälte unter den Kragen kroch. Daß so etwas aber auch immer in den frühen Morgenstunden passieren mußte! Das würde er jedoch nie laut sagen, immerhin war die Jagd nach dem Bösen seine Berufung. Als er einen bekannten Schritt hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich um und sah mit Befriedigung, wie der Assistent des Wachtmeisters vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Van Helsing wußte darum, wie eindrucksvoll seine Gestalt war, vor allem, wenn sich der Mantel beim Umdrehen bedrohlich aufblähte. Dunkel und mysteriös nannte man ihn, und ihm war das ganz recht. Einem Dämonenjäger stand so ein Ruf gut zu Gesicht.
> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blutsauger  
> Sommerchallenge: Fantasy – Blutsauger – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P12  
> Genre: Humor, Slash, Established Relationship  
> Handlung: Ähm … Vielleicht doch eher Crack ;)  
> Länge: ~ 1.000 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 100 Minuten  
> A/N: Die zwei sind ohne Frage OOC und das ist sehr albern. Aber warum nicht …

***

_Nebel waberte über dem Moor. Dr. van Helsing zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch, während ihm die feuchte Kälte unter den Kragen kroch. Daß so etwas aber auch immer in den frühen Morgenstunden passieren mußte! Das würde er jedoch nie laut sagen, immerhin war die Jagd nach dem Bösen seine Berufung. Als er einen bekannten Schritt hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich um und sah mit Befriedigung, wie der Assistent des Wachtmeisters vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. Van Helsing wußte darum, wie eindrucksvoll seine Gestalt war, vor allem, wenn sich der Mantel beim Umdrehen bedrohlich aufblähte. Dunkel und mysteriös nannte man ihn, und ihm war das ganz recht. Einem Dämonenjäger stand so ein Ruf gut zu Gesicht._

_„Nun, mein lieber Meier, auch schon aus dem Bett?“_

_Der Wachtmeister verzog das Gesicht, während sein Assistent vorpreschte und das Opfer in Augenschein nahm. „Van Helsing. Und was haben Sie jetzt schon wieder ausgegraben?“_

_„Etwas, was in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich fällt.“ Er deutet mit großer Geste auf die Leiche eines jungen Mannes zu seinen Füßen._

_Meier schaute nach unten. Wie üblich sah der Wachtmeister mehr als derangiert aus. Dieser Mantel hatte wahrlich bessere Tage gesehen, und dieser schmutzige Beigeton war wenig vorteilhaft._

_„Gewaltverbrechen“, kommentierte Meier, wortkarg wie immer. „Mein Zuständigkeitsbereich.“_

_„Aber sehen Sie doch –“ er schubste den Wachtmeister leicht mit der Schulter beiseite und drehte den bedauerlichen jungen Mann auf ebenselbe. „Hier.“ Sein Finger legte sich auf die charakteristische Bißwunde am Hals._

_„Das könnte auch irgendein Tier gewesen sein“, behauptete Meier, obwohl er es nach so vielen Untoten, die sie beide schon beschäftigt hatten, wirklich besser wissen müßte._

_„Ein Tier schon, aber kein ordinäres“, erklärte van Helsing augenrollend. „_ Microchiroptera vampirea. _Einer dieser elenden Blutsauger, aber in seiner flatternden Erscheinungsform, das zeigt die Größe des Bisses.“_

_Meier beugte sich tiefer. „Und wieso liegt er noch hier?“_

_„Weil er noch ganz frisch ist, das ist doch offensichtlich.“ Van Helsing seufzte. „Erst nächste Nacht wird er sich den anderen anschließen – wenn wir nicht die geeigneten Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen.“_

_„Mhm.“_

_„Am besten schicken Sie Ihren jungen Mann schon mal los, um …“ Er sah sich suchend um. „Wo ist der überhaupt?“_

_„Krause?“ Meier sah alarmiert auf. „Eben war er doch noch …“_

_Es wurde dunkler. Um diese Tageszeit? Das war doch vollkommen unmöglich!_

_„Was ist das?“ fragte Meier und trat einen Schritt näher._

_„Eine Sonnenfinsternis.“ Es konnte keine andere logische Erklärung für dieses Phänomen geben. Van Helsing drehte sich beunruhigt um. Er konnte die ledernen Flügel schon in der Ferne hören. Krause hatten sie schon erwischt, während sie beide abgelenkt gewesen waren, und nun –_

„Was machst du denn da!“

Thiel zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und ließ beinahe den Stapel Papier fallen, den er in der Hand hatte. „Wonach sieht’s denn aus?“

„Gib mir das ...“ Boerne versuchte ihm die Blätter aus der Hand zu reißen, aber er drehte sich so, daß der andere sie nicht erreichen konnte. „Thiel! Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, gib mir das sofort wieder!“

„Bist du unter die Schriftsteller gegangen?“ Thiel mußte grinsen. „Mit Vampirgeschichten?“

„Das ist privat! Was fällt dir ein, meine –“ 

„Wenn du das bei mir auf dem Couchtisch rumliegen läßt? Also bitte. Das ist doch wohl mehr als offensichtlich, daß du gewollt hast, daß ich das finde.“ Verdammt, jetzt hatte er einen Moment nicht aufgepaßt und Boerne hatte die Blätter erwischt. „Außerdem ist das doch nichts –“

„Das hast du nie gesehen!“, zischte Boerne, drückte den Papierstapel an seine Brust und verschwand.

Thiel seufzte. Wenn Boerne einen Mantel getragen hätte, hätte sich der jetzt bestimmt sehr eindrucksvoll aufgebläht. Er grinste.

***

„Boerne …?“

„Mhm?“

„Darf ich den Rest der Geschichte auch lesen?“

Boerne drehte sich ruckartig zu ihm um und funkelte ihn böse an. Wirklich – seine Augen leuchteten kurz auf, das war fast schon unheimlich. Auch wenn Thiel natürlich wußte, daß das nur daran lag, daß gerade die Scheinwerfer eines vorbeifahrenden Autos durch die nicht ganz geschlossene Jalousie geblitzt hatten.

„Jetzt komm‘ schon … so schlecht war das gar nicht. Sogar ziemlich spannend.“ Er zögerte kurz. „Du hast doch nicht etwa vor das zu veröffentlichen?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nur eine Fingerübung. Ein Hobby, sozusagen.“

„Gott sei Dank.“

„Eben hast du noch behauptet, es wäre gar nicht so schlecht.“ Boerne klang leicht beleidigt.

„Ist es ja auch gar nicht“, beeilte Thiel sich zu versichern. „Aber es ist doch ein bißchen … privat, oder?“

„Privat?“ Boerne starrte ihn an, das konnte er sogar in der Dunkelheit fühlen.

„Naja … das sind doch wir beide. Mehr oder weniger.“

„Wie bitte?!“

„Ich bitte dich. Der Held deiner Geschichte ist ein Polizist, der zusammen mit einem Doktor Verbrecher … äh, Vampire oder so was jagt.“

Die Matratze gab nach, als Boerne sich auf seinen Arm stützte. „Du hast wohl nicht richtig gelesen. Der Held ist selbstverständlich van Helsing.“

„Was zu beweisen war …“, murmelte Thiel.

„Und außerdem spielt die Geschichte im 18. Jahrhundert! Van Helsing ist Arzt und Vampirjäger und kein Rechtsmediziner! Und Meier hat einen Schnurrbart!“

„Und einen beigen Mantel, der ihm nicht steht …“

…

„ _Wortkarg_. Und dein Vampirjäger: _dunkel und mysteriös_.“

…

„Darf ich jetzt weiterlesen?“ fragte Thiel, da Boerne offensichtlich keine weiteren Argumente einfielen. Aber der schien immer noch mit der Erkenntnis beschäftigt zu sein, daß seine völlig frei erfundene Geschichte erstaunliche Parallelitäten zu seinem Alltag aufwies. Thiel schubste ihn an. „Na komm schon. Ich will doch nur wissen, wie’s ausgeht.“

„Nein.“

„Warum denn nicht?“

„Das ist mir zu … privat“, erklärte Boerne schließlich.

„Aber die zwei sind doch nur auf Vampirjagd, was kann denn da … oder?“

…

„Oder?“

„Naja ….“ Boerne zögerte. „Es wäre ja ein wenig langweilig gewesen, wenn es nur um Vampire und so gehen würde. Ich meine, die Interaktion der Charaktere ist doch irgendwie immer das spannendste an einer Geschichte, äh, und hier war es einfach offensichtlich, daß die Spannung zwischen van Helsing und Meier, also ...“ Er brach ab. „Du brauchst gar nicht so albern zu kichern!“

„Ich kichere doch gar nicht.“ Thiel grinste. „Ich bin gerührt.“

„Idiot.“ Boerne drehte sich wieder um und kehrte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„Ernsthaft.“ Er rückte näher und nahm den anderen in den Arm. „Aber daß dir nicht aufgefallen ist, daß du über uns –“

„Jetzt hör schon auf damit, darauf herumzureiten!“

„Darf ich’s dann lesen?“

„Vielleicht.“

* Fin *


End file.
